Hose clamps are commonly used in a variety of applications that require hose connections in fluid systems such as engine cooling systems, air pressure systems, and many other gas and liquid circuits. For example, the cooling system of an automobile employs a number of hoses for circulating the antifreeze solution to and from the radiator. Also, laundry machines have hoses that supply and drain water to and from the washing tub. These systems require hose clamps to secure the ends of the hoses to the various parts of the machines.
The typical hose clamp is made of a flat, resilient, circular band with overlapping ends turned outwardly at their extremities to form lugs extending generally radially from the clamp and spaced angularly in accordance with the amount of overlap of the ends. Generally, hose clamps are made of flat metal bands, but can also be made of heavy spring wire similarly configured.
The hose clamp is installed or removed by squeezing the lugs together to spring the clamp outwardly to an increased circumference so that it may be slipped over the hose and moved to the proper clamping position or so that it may be loosened and slipped off of the hose connection. During installation, the lugs are then released to permit the ring to resiliently tighten itself around the hose.
During the manufacturing of machines that include hoses, the hoses and clamps typically must be installed among an ever-increasing number of parts or components that are crowded into ever-decreasing spaces. Moreover, because of the crowded nature of modern machines, the hose clamps are difficult to reach when the machines need repair.
Very often the tools used to assist in the installation or removal of hose clamps are cumbersome and require the operator to maneuver his or her hands in an inconvenient and uncomfortable manner. For example, a plier-type tool requires that the tool be oriented such that the lugs of the hose clamp are positioned between the jaws of the tool; but in doing so, the handle of the tool may extend in an inconvenient direction. Also, other parts of the machine may physically interfere with the operation of the tool in a crowded space.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a method and apparatus for installing or removing hose clamps that is capable of use in a machine that is crowded with components. The tool should be able to reach a hose clamp that is oriented inconveniently without requiring the operator to maneuver his or her hands in an uncomfortable or inconvenient manner. The present invention meets these desires.